


Laguna

by FarFromSummer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Driver!Mitaka, Drunk Hux, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hotels, Islands, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Semi-Public Sex, Yacht Club, businessman!Hux, kinda Drunk Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromSummer/pseuds/FarFromSummer
Summary: At the insistence of his oldest, closest (and possibly, only) friend, Phasma, businessman Armitage Hux is persuaded into taking a vacation on Whealan Island due to his workaholic tendencies. Already underwhelmed by the prospect of taking time off work, Hux is met with inconveniences from the moment he arrives. Luckily, help comes in the form of a bubbly young man named Phel, a local who is originally hired to drive Hux to his hotel, but before long ends up with the role of driver and tour guide. As charming as this beachside town is, Hux quickly finds his sights set on an entirely different attraction.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux ambled down the ferry’s gangplank, squinting in the harsh daylight as he scanned in the bustling pier. He clutched his suitcase tightly with one hand and held his phone close to his chest with the other, snaking past clusters of holidaymakers, most of whom were families with young children. Averting his eyes from the third seasick child he’d seen that day, he recalled the reason for his visit with his lips pressed tight. 

*****

_Hux sipped at his wineglass and listened intently as his boss, Andrew, recalled the evening he almost got kicked out of a bar in Tijuana._

_“And then, Gwen,” he motioned to Phasma, his fiancee, “downed her whiskey in one shot, got up and gave them the harshest look I’ve ever seen. Not only did the kids back down after that, the leader looked like he was about to piss himself!”_

_The clink of silverware was drowned out by laughter. One guest called for another story, prompting the rest to agree enthusiastically. Hux glanced up from his plate at Andrew’s dismissal of an encore, finding that his gaze had turned to him instead._

_“Oh no, that’s enough from me. What about you, Hux? What does the company’s hotshot get up to on holiday?”_

_“Well, to be fair, I haven’t been on holiday in a while. The last time,” Hux looked around the table and took in the warm, yet expectant faces, “I just stayed home, getting work done mostly,” he trailed off._

_Before it could get worse, Phasma cut in and directed the conversation to her time in Macao. She didn’t bring it up again until the other guests had left, with Andrew choosing to drive home the ones that were particularly drunk._

_“He didn’t do it to embarrass you,” she said, setting another wet plate down next to him, “he had no idea you were working so much outside the office. I think he’s concerned”_

_Hux held the dish towel tight and continued drying the plate in his hands with more force than before._

_“You’d think he’d appreciate that. I work harder than anyone else here, Phas.”_

_Phasma dried her hands and walked over to Hux. She twisted the sapphire engagement ring back onto her finger before placing her hands on his shoulders and fixing him a pointed look._

_“In the entire twenty-odd years we’ve known each other-”_

_“Twenty-three.”_

_“In the entire twenty-three years we’ve known each other,” a smile played on her lips. “I’ve never known anyone as hardworking as you. Andrew can see that too. He doesn’t need you to prove that you’re a good employee, Armitage. He wants to know that you’re not going to burn out one of these days and jeopardise everything you’ve worked for. We both do.”_

_Hux shifted out of her grip and leaned back against the counter with a sigh._

_“And when would I have time to trek across those backwater slums you’re so fond of?”_

_He knew he was being difficult, but it was getting late and the evening had already drained him of his little patience. Luckily, Phasma knew him better than most._

_“You could take a week off, with things winding down as it is. Look, you could even go to Whealan Island. If anything comes up, it’s only an hour’s trip back to the mainland.”_

_Hux looked up at a grinning Phasma, nodding distractedly and already expecting the worst._

*****

Maneuvering his luggage near a quiet corner-side cafe, Hux squinted down at his phone and made out the name of the driver Phasma had booked to drive him to the hotel.

_ Dopheld Mitaka _ . _ An unusual name. _

He glanced around the pier, looking past the dwindling number of passengers to search for this Dopheld Mitaka. Hux guessed that he would be a gruff but kindly old man. Perhaps a widowed local who had never left the island and now made extra money on the side by driving tourists around. He was about to call the number listed beside the name when he heard a voice call out his name.

“Excuse me, are you Mr Hux?” 

A….. youth….. for lack of a better word, was approaching him from across the pier. The young man wore a navy shirt and tan shorts. His boyish face sported an easy smile, dark eyes crinkling at the edges. He couldn't be older than nineteen.

“I’m Phel,” he stuck out his hand, “welcome to Whealan Island. I’ll be your driver for today.”

“Just Hux is fine, and thank you,” shaking his hand, Hux remembered Andrew’s tales of meeting young pickpockets while travelling and cleared his throat.

“Could you please show me your license? Just as a customary procedure?” he punctuated the request with a tight smile.

Phel’s brow furrowed somewhat, but he fished his pockets for his wallet and presented his driver’s license to Hux. 

_ 26? This ‘kid’ is 26 years old? _

Aside from his age, there were no further surprises and this appeared to be the Dopheld Mitaka that Phasma had booked. Handing the license back to Phel with a ‘thank you’, Hux motioned for them to start moving. Phel led them away, walking past the restaurants and gift shops that lined the pier. Crossing a road lined with tourist-laden taxicabs, they finally arrived at his car. Although far from being scrap, the car was no doubt older than the man who drove it.

Turning his head back to Phel, Hux was pleased to see that the young man had begun packing his things into the trunk without being prompted. Climbing into the passenger seat, he hummed approvingly at the tidy interior and brought up the hotel’s address on his phone.

“Where are we driving to, Hux?”

“The Alcott, on Dreyfus Avenue,”

Phel raised his eyebrows and whistled appreciatively. 

“That hotel’s the pride of the island. I’ve driven plenty of guests there and back, none of them had anything to complain about after staying there. In fact, some even extended their stays because of it.”

Hux hummed in acknowledgement. 

“So what brings you to our island?” Phel continued brightly, seemingly unaffected by Hux’s lacking contributions to their conversation. 

“I’m on vacation, taking some time off work,” Hux supplied, hoping that the younger man wouldn’t take this as an opportunity to pry into his personal life. 

Thankfully, they had turned into Dreyfus Avenue, the gleaming white expanse of The Alcott looming larger with every palm tree they passed by. After parking outside the entrance to the lobby, Phel was left to carry Hux’s suitcase in as the redhead marched over to check in. 

Handing his ID to the prim brunette behind the desk, Hux took a chance to survey the spacious, marble-tiled lobby. Phel had already sunk into the plush white couches in the foyer and was dutifully minding the bags, with only the occasional glance at his phone. Wondering why his check-in was taking so long, Hux turned back to the brunette, who was now chewing her lip worriedly as she scanned the computer screen. 

“Mr Hux, there seems to be a problem with your booking. It looks like you’ve booked the suite for a week from now. It’s currently being used by another guest.”

Hux’s face blanched, immediately recalling Phasma’s assurance that she would ‘handle everything’ so he could ‘just relax and focus on enjoying his holiday’. Determined not to make a scene in the lobby, he opted to find an alternative.

“I understand, in that case I’d like to book another room for my stay,” 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but we can’t offer you another room as we are fully booked during this busy time in the season. I will, however, issue you a full refund and a complimentary breakfast for your next stay with us.” 

“Excuse me for a moment,”

Hux walked over to where Phel was sitting, intent on calling Phasma to inform her that she had mistakenly booked a room for the week  _ after  _ his holiday. However, looking up with his face scrunched in thought, Phel chimed in before he could make the call.

“Hux, I couldn’t help but hear what went on back there and I’ve gotta say, you’re not going to have much luck finding a room on this side of town,”

“Why’s that?”

“Well you’ve come at a pretty busy time, the season’s ending and most guests are going to stay until Monday. Every resort on the island would be fully booked with the last influx of guests,”

Hux wracked his brains, considering it was best to catch the last ferry back to the mainland and return the following week. He could even keep the current booking. 

“You could always stay at The Albatross, though,” mused Phel, “I admit it’s a little cosier than this place, and not as close to the tourist hubs. But it’s on the bay and it’ll definitely have a room available.”

Hux thought this over. Even if he did keep the booking, he knew that work would pick back up again after this week. More importantly, despite being the cause of all this, Phasma would voice her disapproval at every opportunity if she found out that he had bailed on his vacation. 

“Okay, Phel, I’ll sort things out here and meet you in the car so we can head to The Albatross,” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hux was fairly certain this would be his last foray into vacations away from the comfort of his home.

*****

Hux watched as the palm trees dotting this side of the island grew smaller the further Phel drove them away from the tourist district. He was surprised at the younger man’s unexpected show of kindness after bearing the brunt of his earlier suspicion and indifference. Turning back to face the front, he regarded Phel’s side profile out of the corner of his eye and resolved to make conversation with the man who had just saved his vacation.

“So Phel, are you quite familiar with The Albatross?”

“I’ve driven a few guests there, but lately it’s been getting less popular. I guess being further away from the pier and older than most of the luxury resorts hasn’t helped.”

“But it was popular in the past?”

“Oh, yes. It really is a beautiful place. Leia, the lady who runs it, inherited the building from her mother. Their family’s one of the oldest on the island and this particular house was built back in her great-grandfather’s day. After Leia and her husband, Han, fixed it up, they used to get all sorts of famous actresses, writers and politicians from the mainland staying there. But as newer resorts began popping up, people have been coming out here less.”

Although Phel murmured this last statement, he brightened again before continuing.

“But you know, even after Han died, Leia never gave up on the place. She’s always made a point of keeping it running, saying that some tourists prefer a genuine island experience.”

“So the place has a certain kind of charm?”

“Sure! And Leia runs the place like clockwork. She’s a no-nonsense kind of woman, I’m sure you’ll like her,”

Something about the way he said it made Hux wonder whether Phel saw his own no-nonsense attitude as the reason for them getting along so well.

_ I probably deserved that. _

Before he could mull over it for too long, Phel had inched the car around a bend in the road, bringing The Albatross into view. The old manor stood imposingly on a cliff, boasting an unobstructed view of the ocean below. The cliffside sloped down in a natural path, leading to a private cove filled with white sand, untouched except for the waves that lapped at its shores. Behind the hotel, the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon, painting the sea a glittering, golden orange. Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, that’s the reaction most people have,” Phel grinned beside him.

*****

“Breakfast runs from seven thirty to nine thirty, we also have dinner in the dining hall at six sharp. We don’t run a lunch service, but there are plenty of cafes and restaurants nearby,”

Leia handed Hux a room key with a small smile to Phel, who waved to her from his seat in the foyer. 

“You’re in room thirty-eight, on the second floor,”

Pocketing the key with a ‘thanks’, Hux made his way to collect his bags from Phel.

“I have to thank you for your help today, I thought for sure I’d be heading back home with nothing to show for my trip out here. I really appreciate what you did for me back there, so please accept this as a thanks for going over your designated booking,” 

With that, he pulled a crisp note out of his pocket and handed it to the other man. Phel accepted the tip with an appreciative hum before launching into a hurried spiel.

“No problem, I’m glad to see it worked out for you in the end. Honestly, I don’t have any other passengers booked from now and was meaning to ask whether you’d hire me for the rest of your stay. If you plan on going back and forth between the town and here, that is. I don’t mind getting here early and I could drive you back in time for dinner.” 

The younger man shot out the last sentence before running a hand through his hair with a nervous huff. It was clear that he relied on this job to make up a significant part of his income. 

“Yes, I think that would suit,” 

Although he had avoided Hux’s gaze during the entire exchange, Phel’s eyes shot back up to meet the redhead’s as a relieved smile began to form on his face. Before he could gush out his thanks, Hux reached for his bags.

“I’ll meet you in the foyer after breakfast at eight thirty. I expect to be in town until five thirty, but since my plans aren’t as sure now, you will probably have to be flexible. Thanks again, Phel, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

With a firm, although not unkind, dismissal, Hux took his luggage and made his way over to the elevators. 

Arriving in front of room thirty-eight, Hux was pleased to note that his short walk down the corridor took him past silent rooms. Hoping that this was an indication that the hotel was mostly deserted, Hux turned the key and pushed his luggage into the room before taking in the sight before him. Phel had been honest when he described The Albatross as cosy. The room was smaller than what he would have had at The Alcott, but it was tidy and well stocked. The most notable feature was a large window next to the bed that overlooked the bay. Hux peered outside, taking in the spectacular view and, for the first time that day, felt completely at ease.

*****

Walking into the dining hall the next morning, Hux ignored the handful of other guests, instead staking his claim on a table on the far side of the hall to scroll through news articles on his tablet. Buttering a slice of toast, his eyes were drawn to the flash of a message notification, indicating that Phasma was indeed serious about checking up on him during his stay. Hux scanned the contents of the message, groaning inwardly as he read further. 

_ Morning, Armitage! _

_ So sorry about the booking for The Alcott :(  _

_ I’m glad you found something else, I checked the place out online and it looks nice (not somewhere I imagined you normally staying, though!). _

_ One more thing, the itinerary that I had for you used the dates from the hotel booking so all of those bookings are screwed up as well. So sorry! I only noticed this morning and haven’t had time to switch the bookings around, so let me know what you want me to do.  _

_ To make it up to you, Andrew’s promised me that he won’t send you ANYTHING to do with work unless it absolutely necessary :) _

_ Talk to you soon! _

_ Phas. _

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, he was about to type out a quick reply asking Phasma to please let Andrew send him any material he deemed necessary when he spotted Leia making her way to his table. 

“Good Morning Hux, I hope you enjoyed your first night here,”

Hux confirmed that the room was to his liking and even complimented the chef’s work on the breakfast service. Not wanting to further their small talk, he inched his hand closer to his tablet, hoping Leia would take the hint and move on to the other guests. Instead, she lowered herself into the empty chair across him and continued brightly.

“Good, good! I’m glad to hear it. So what are your plans for the day? I imagine you’ll want to see as much of our island as you can while you’re here.” 

“Well, my itinerary’s all over the place because of a booking mixup. I was thinking of getting through some work, but it looks like that might not be an option either. I guess I’ll just be staying in for today.”

Leia fixed him an odd look, no doubt thinking he was either bizarre or suspicious. Smoothing out her skirt, she cleared her throat to offer some advice.

“Listen, Hux. It may not be my place to tell you this, but you should consider taking some time to relax, if that’s the reason you came here in the first place. If you’re really stuck for something to do, why don’t you ask Phel to suggest something? He’s always eager to help.”

By the time Leia finished, Hux had received a message from Phel himself, letting him know that he was in the foyer. Mumbling his thanks to the older woman, he made his way to his room grab his things. When he returned to the foyer, he spied Phel making idle conversation with Leia by the front desk. He was about to call out to them when he was jostled to the side by another man. Muttering an ‘excuse me’ after he had brushed past, the rather tall man made a beeline for the front desk, the ends of his dark hair brushing against shoulders stiff with anger. 

“Leia, a word.” he spat out through gritted teeth, “The chef’s rejected my proposed changes to the menu and the concierge won’t tell me where Rey is.”

Leia sighed but squared her shoulders, turning to the taller man with a determined expression. 

“Later, Ben. As you can see,” she motioned to Phel, “I’m currently busy. Go wait in the dining hall, and don’t bother Finn with the menu changes while you’re there,”   
  
Ben then turned to Phel, eyes narrowing as they raked over him.

“You.” he murmured darkly “I need to speak with my mother. You’re not a guest, leave us.”

Phel shrunk back at Ben’s harsh dismissal. Leia rounded on her son, anger replacing the frustration in her expression. While the two argued, Hux walked over to Phel and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The young man startled at the touch, eyes widening before they settled on the redhead’s face. Relaxing somewhat, he greeted Hux with a small smile before leading him out of the hotel to where the car was parked.

“Who was that and what’s his problem with you?” 

If Phel was taken aback by the frankness of Hux’s question, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he climbed into the car, turning the key and inching it onto the road before beginning.

“Ben Solo, Leia’s only child. He lived on the mainland for a bit. His cousin, Rey, the girl he mentioned looking for, was helping run the hotel while he was gone and there’s  been talk of her taking over one day. I guess he didn’t like that, so he’s back now and trying to change things around to suit him better.”

He sighed softly before continuing.

“As for his problem with me, I’m not so sure. He’s always been a bit of an ass, and I guess he’s always taken me for an easy target, even when we were kids. Now, I think he just relies on intimidation to get what he wants. Just stay out of his way and you’ll be fine, Hux.” 

Hux could barely process the other man’s concern for him before he jerked the car onto the main road and sped up towards the tourist district. Beside him, Phel smiled wanly, eager to change the subject. 

“So, what are your plans for today?”

The redhead groaned, remembering Phasma’s message. 

“I meant to tell you earlier, there aren’t any plans. My itinerary’s all over the place because of the hotel booking mixup. I was hoping you might have some suggestions, actually.”

“Sure,” Phel replied, eagerly warming up to this new role, “what activities did you have planned before?”

“Today was supposed to be the day I took up snorkelling,” Hux cringed, the distaste plain in his voice. He considered it was probably for the best that Phasma’s plans had fallen through.

“So I guess the outdoors and anything to do with animals is out of the question?” Phel ventured with a chuckle.

“I could do without the outdoors,” he mused “but I like animals, always have, ever since I was young and begged my mother for a pet in our tiny apartment.” Hux shook his head at the admission and cast a worried glance to the man beside him, hoping he wouldn’t draw attention to the uncharacteristic outburst.

“Anyway, that’s probably what Phasma had in mind when she booked the session,”

Phel hummed in consideration, face screwed up in a way that was becoming increasingly endearing.

“I think I’ve got something in mind,”

*****

Hux leafed through the brochure, the smile on his face growing with every page he turned.

_ Meet our new seal pups! Get up close and personal with our rays in the hands-on rock pool! Witness the breathtaking talents of our pod in the live dolphin show! _

Collecting the tickets from the register, he strode back to Phel, handing him a brochure of his own. The young man furrowed his brow in confusion, but accepted the offering. 

“It says here the aquarium closes at six. Around what time do you want me to pick you up?”

Hux’s eyes widened as he stammered out a reply.

“Well, I bought you a ticket. You know, since I haven’t got anyone else to go with. But, if you don’t want to-”

“No, it’s fine,” the younger man interjected, “it’s just. How much do I owe you for the ticket? Although I guess you could just take it out of my pay for today” he trailed off, chewing his lip nervously.

“It’s on me,” Hux ushered the man to the aquarium’s entrance with a hand raised to stifle his protests, “it’s the least I could do now that you’ve saved my holiday twice.”

*****

“Come on, Phel, just reach out and touch it,”

“It looks weird and slimy,”

The younger man shuddered, his previous excitement extinguished by the sight of the  _ thing _ in front of him.

“It isn’t. It’s actually quite smooth. Here watch me.”

Hux continued stroking, looking to his companion with an expression that was inviting, yet bordering on impatient. With a worried glance downwards, Phel swallowed his next protest and plunged his hand into the water, reaching for the stingray that was nosing at Hux’s hand.

“It’s not so bad,”

Hux snorted at the admission, his own delight displayed clear on his face. The ray swam off, content with the thorough petting it had received. Wiping his hands on his shorts, Phel’s eyes roamed around the petting tanks before settling on a signpost pointing to different attractions. One particular exhibit caught his eye and he turned back to Hux to point it out.

“Hux, look! There’s a shark tunnel just up ahead,”   
  
Hux brought his hand away from the tank with an apologetic look to the rays that had to go without a petting. He strode away from the bustling petting area to join Phel in the relative quiet of the shark tunnel. Stunned by the various types of sharks on display, he dug out his phone to snap a few pictures for Phasma. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux spied Phel seated on the tunnel’s ledge, his face an inch from the glass, illuminated by the glow of tank. Lowering his phone, Hux gazed at the man. A passing lemon shark wandered over, its shadow obscuring his companion’s face as it passed by. As Phel’s eyes followed the creature, he caught sight of Hux and made his way over to him.

“Here, let me take a picture for you. No point in holiday shots without you in them.”

Relieved that Phel didn’t appear to notice the staring, Hux stood in front of the tank as a zebra shark was swimming over, already anticipating how impressed Phasma would be. Just as Phel was about to take a shot, an older couple made their way over to them, the woman gesturing at Hux’s phone.

“Excuse me, would you like me to take a picture of you and your friend together?”

Phel protested, only to be cut short by the woman’s persistent assurance that she did not mind taking the photo. Considering it was easiest to just let her take the picture, Hux gently tugged on Phel’s sleeve, motioning to the spot beside him. Seeing that Hux was comfortable with having his photo taken by a stranger, Phel relented. 

“And one more. Oh, that’s a good one!”   
  
Hux took back his phone with a murmured ‘thanks’ and was about to lead Phel back out through the shark tunnel when the woman cut in.

“So are you two headed to the dolphin show now?”

“There’s a dolphin show?” Phel perked up. 

“We were just heading back from it when we ran into you. It’s in the amphitheater, just up ahead. If you go now you can even catch the next one,”

With a ‘thanks’ to the older couple, Phel rushed to the amphitheater with Hux in tow. The large, open-air structure was already filling up by the time they got there and the two had to duck and weave through the throng of tourists to find a pair of seats close to the front. 

The show began with an introduction consisting of a few simple tricks. The two perky dolphin trainers kept the humour lighthearted, although cheesy at times, and threw in facts about the dolphins in between tricks. Overall, Hux found the experience childish, being one of the more average offerings at the aquarium. Glancing over at Phel, he was surprised to see the joy plastered on the other man’s face. 

“Now for our next trick, we’ll need a volunteer!”

Hux had zoned out during the past few tricks but was quickly brought back to attention with the following uproar. The cheers gave way to shrieks as adults and children alike shot their hands up and clamoured for the trainers to look their way. To his surprise, Phel had stood up and was waving his hands frantically in his own efforts to be chosen. Sure enough, the trainers’ roaming eyes settled on the enthusiastic young man and called him to the front. 

Phel showed none of the earlier apprehensiveness he had with the stingrays. Beaming brightly, he engaged in playful banter with the trainers as they handed him a bucket of fish. Hux opened the camera app on his phone just in time to record him gleefully throwing fish to the eager dolphins before ending the show with a chance to pet them. As the guests trickled out of the amphitheater, Phel hung back to chat with the trainers. Noticing that Hux was approaching, he waved a final goodbye to the dolphins before turning to the redhead with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away back there. What should we check out next?”

“It’s fine. I hope you don’t mind, I managed to get some footage at the end. I can send it to you later if you like,”

Phel flashed him a bright smile in thanks before raving about his experiences with the dolphins only moments before. Hux smiled to himself, loathe to interrupt him no matter how trivial the chatter was.

*****

Back  in his room, Hux lay back against the headboard, his phone resting in his lap while he inspected the souvenir he’d picked up for Phasma. The orange starfish plushie squished in on itself with the lightest squeeze, its soft fuzz tickling his hands pleasantly. The impossibly large plastic eyes completed its adorable, if not anatomically incorrect, appearance and gave it an overall gaudy, cartoonish quality. Phasma would surely hate it. Hux smirked, already imagining her grumbled thanks as she tried to find a place for it among the hideous plush animals Andrew mistakenly bought for her early in their relationship. Putting the plush aside, he started writing a belated reply to Phasma’s message. 

_ Hello Phas, _

_ I’m having a great time but please don’t keep Andrew from sending anything important. I’d rather be in the know even while I’m here.  _

_ It turns out I won't need your itinerary bookings after all. The driver you hired is proving to be an excellent guide and certainly knows his way around the island’s tourist district. He suggested an aquarium trip for today and I even got to pick up something for you in the gift shop.  _

_ I can't wait to give it to you but in the meantime here's some photos from today.  _

_ Take care, _

_ Armitage.  _

Hux scrolled through the photos with a smile, reliving the highlights of the day through the series of images in the album. For the third time since he’d arrived on the island he was glad that he’d been lucky enough to have Phel as his driver. Not only was the young man a savvy guide, he was also an excellent travel companion, further evidenced by the quality of the shots he’d taken. Sending the photos to Phasma with a few taps to the screen, Hux placed the phone on the bedside drawer and shuffled further under the covers, his mind drifting to thoughts of what the new day would bring. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to publish this! I decided to split this chapter in two since it got a little long.

Hux woke to the jarring vibrations of his phone against the wooden bedside drawer jerking him from sleep. With his face still pressed into the pillow, he reached for it blindly, knocking his hand against the drawer in the process. Cursing softly, he grabbed the phone and brought it to his face, trying to decipher the message through bleary eyes.

**_Phasma:_ ** _TAGE!!! I can’t believe you’ve been on holiday for two days and you’ve already got yourself an island boy ;) Who’s the cutie?!?_

**_Hux:_ ** _Phasma, it’s 6 in the morning. Also, what are you talking about?_

Hux sat upright, rubbing his face with a yawn as he waited for Phasma’s reply. He stared off into the room, coaxing his mind out of its drowsy haze now that it was clear he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. Once he caught sight of what Phasma had replied with, he fought the urge to fling his phone out the window and into the bay.

Taking up two thirds of the screen was the picture of him standing next to Phel at the aquarium. Only now, Phasma had taken the liberty (as well as ten minutes of his morning) to plaster it with heart emojis. Hux figured that the photo had gotten mixed in with the others since he had forgotten to delete in the rush to get to the dolphin show. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he tapped out a hasty reply.

**_Hux:_ ** _That’s the driver you hired. There’s NOTHING going on. We just had a picture taken by a pushy tourist._

**_Phasma:_ ** _That’s Dopheld Mitaka??? I thought he’d be cute in a ‘jolly old grandpa’ kinda way_

**_Phasma:_ ** _Not a ‘Hux is gonna climb that like a tree’ kinda way :P_

**_Hux:_ ** _I’m. Not. Dating. The. Driver._

**_Phasma:_ ** _Pity. He seems like the perfect distraction ;)_

**_Hux:_ ** _..._

**_Phasma:_ ** _Aww come on Armitage, what’s the worst that could happen?_

**_Hux:_ ** _Drop it, Phas. He hasn’t done anything to show he’s interested._

**_Hux:_ ** _Besides, I don’t need to get attached right now._

**_Phasma:_ ** _He probably hasn’t made a move because you’re his client and he doesn’t want to look unprofessional. And anyway, who said anything about getting attached? You’re not the first person to have a holiday fling!_

**_Hux:_ ** _It’s not happening._

**_Hux:_ ** _I’m going to get breakfast now._

**_Hux:_ ** _I’ll even be nice enough to forget this entire conversation ever happened._

With an indignant huff, Hux shoved the covers to the side and trudged to the bathroom to get ready.

Arriving at the dining hall obscenely early, he scanned the empty room before settling on a table close enough to the windows to see the bay, while far from the glare of the morning sun. Bringing up a news article on his tablet, Hux felt his annoyance begin to ebb away with the view of the open water and the bustle of the breakfast service being prepared around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hux spotted a young chef wheeling a trolley through the doors of the kitchen. Ben soon followed him, wearing a sharp suit and the same determined scowl he sported when Hux saw him last. The sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries wafted over to Hux. Glancing up to follow the scent, he noticed the chef hefting pastry-laden trays onto the buffet table, eyes focused on the baked goods in front of him as Ben continued their conversation from inside the kitchen.

“I’m serious, Finn. I have a meeting with Snoke today and I need to know where she is. Why isn’t she returning my calls?”

“She’s _busy_ , Ben. Leia’s been giving her important errands to run. I’m sure she’ll return your calls when she has the time,”

“Running errands where?” Ben’s eyes narrowed as he waited for the younger man’s reply.

“Look, Ben,” Finn finally turned to the dark-haired man, “it’s not my place to tell you. Leia didn’t-”

“She’s at Luke’s, isn’t she?” Ben muttered darkly. Finn sighed, turning back to the breakfast preparations with a sense of urgency.

“I’m really busy now, but how about I take a look at your plans after the dinner shift?” the chef attempted to placate Ben, “People are waiting for breakfast to get started.”

At that, Finn jerked his head towards Hux’s table, prompting Ben to look over in annoyance. Hux averted his eyes, not wanting to explain that he _wasn’t_ snooping to the unstable, irritated man.

Hux was almost finished with the articles when he sensed Ben towering in front of him from across the table. Suppressing a sigh, Hux flicked his eyes up to meet the taller man’s gaze.

“Mind if I sit here?” Ben dragged the chair out from under the table before Hux could reply, leaving him nodding dumbly at the now seated man.

“I’m Ben Solo. One of the partners at this hotel.”

“Armitage Hux. But please, call me Hux,” Hux took the offered hand, gripping it in a firm handshake.

“So Hux, can I ask why you chose to stay here?”

Hux began retelling the convoluted series of events that brought him to The Albatross’s lobby, careful to skirt around mentions of Phel. Keeping in mind the young man’s earlier warning, he adopted a cool tone in the hopes that it would deter Ben from staying at his table too long. But just like his mother, Ben was unfazed by Hux’s attempts at keeping his distance, apparently having no intention to move onto the few other guests that had wandered into the dining hall.

“Hux, you mentioned working near Calden Square. Have you ever tried the ribs at Elliot’s?”

“I have. My boss and I get dinner there after dealing with difficult clients,” warming up to the topic, Hux continued, “but, I have to say, nothing beats the donuts from Siobhan’s Bakehouse off-”

“March Street,” Ben finished with a grin.

With the conversation continuing well after the start of the breakfast service, Hux was surprised to find that enjoyed Ben’s company. The agreeable man in front of him was barely recognisable from his earlier actions and Phel’s own experiences with him. When he received a text from Phel himself telling him that the young man was waiting for him in the lobby, Hux was surprised to find that he had lost track of the time while talking to Ben and regretfully turned to him to take his leave.

“That’s a shame. Is there any chance of continuing our conversation at lunch? There’s a yacht club in town owned by one of my associates, Mr. Snoke. I would hate for you to go your entire holiday without seeing the finer side of the island”

At Hux’s acceptance, Ben flashed him a toothy grin and scrawled the address to the yacht club on the back of a business card.

“I’ll meet you in the lobby at one. My number’s on the card if you need to reach me. It was good meeting you, Hux.”

Seeing that Phel had not yet entered the lobby, Hux ambled outside to meet the young man in his car. Phel glanced up in surprise as Hux swung the door open and tucked his phone away to greet the other man with a warm smile.

“Morning, Hux. What have you got there?” Phel jerked his head to the book in Hux’s hand before looking back up at him inquisitively.

“ _Tarkin’s Fleet: Vessels of a Bygone Empire_. It’s been on my ‘to-read’ list for a while,”

Hux could see ideas forming in the expressions that crossed Phel’s face as he revved the engine. The young man almost tripped over his words in eagerness.

“If you’re interested in old ships we could go to Dayton Bay where there’s a hundred-year old warship on show. Or, how about the beach? I know you don’t like the outdoors but you could always read in the shade?”

Hux turned over the suggestions in his mind. While not opposed to the activities themselves, he remembered Phasma’s messages and came to the conclusion that he had allowed himself to get too familiar with a practical stranger. Clearly, it was now it was necessary to put some distance between them. Eyes fixed ahead, Hux set out his plans for the day, taking care to omit any mentions of Ben.

“Actually, Phel, I’ve arranged to have lunch with someone at the Marina Del Sol Yacht Club. I would appreciate it if you could drop me off close by so I can have a look around before lunch. I’ll call you afterwards so you can pick me up.”

Phel’s shoulders sagged beside him. Hux ignored the niggling guilt in his belly and took it as a sign that distancing himself truly was for the best. After all, Ben was proving to be a much more appropriate holiday companion. Recovering quickly, Phel resumed their conversation.

“Sure. That sounds great. Oh, and by the way, Hux,” the brunette chewed his lip worriedly, “I just got a text about a last minute job. It turns out I won’t be available tomorrow. I’m really sorry. I’ll do what I can to find you a replacement,”

Hux made a reassuring noise, still feeling guilty for brushing off the young man and preferring not to worry him further. Phel relaxed somewhat, but made no effort to talk to Hux for the rest of the drive.

 ***** 

After reading the same sentence for the third time without taking in its meaning, Hux lowered the book and glanced down at his watch, sighing at the realisation that lunch was still half an hour away. Not for the first time, he wished that he hadn’t been so quick to dismiss Phel. The young man would’ve had endless ideas to keep his boredom at bay. Shaking his head of the thoughts of the young driver, Hux marched down the street to wait out the next half an hour in the yacht club’s air-conditioned lobby.

Hux leaned back into one of the leather armchairs, taking in the quiet chatter of the yacht club’s patrons. Several attendants approached him, only to be met with a firm ‘I’m waiting for someone’. After bearing the brunt of a few odd looks in his direction, Hux spied Ben approaching the lobby, talking to an elderly, ashen-faced man. Catching sight of Hux, Ben made his way over, the old man following closely.

“Hey, Hux. This is Mr. Everett Snoke, the owner of the Marina Del Sol. Mr. Snoke, Hux is on vacation from the mainland and is staying at The Albatross for a week,”

Hux took the bony, outstretched hand, momentarily taken aback by the contrast between the stern, austere man in front of him and the bright, chic ambience of his yacht club.

“Ah, yes, Ben’s mentioned you. We’re working on a partnership between my establishment and his hotel and you seem exactly the kind of clientele we’d hope to attract to The Albatross with this venture. Do enjoy your time here, I’m afraid I have some other business to attend to.”

With that, Hux was left alone with Ben, who ushered him into the spacious dining hall, leading him to a corner table directly in front of the flotilla of yachts nestled by the pier. They had barely started their meals, Hux relaxing in Ben’s easy company and the light conversation between them, when Ben’s attention drifted to his phone.

“Hux, I’m really sorry but some important hotel business has just sprung up,”

“That’s fine,” Hux tried to bury his disappointment, offering the other man a reassuring twitch of his lips, “I’m sure we can reschedule for another day,”

“I have a better idea. The yacht club’s holding a soirée tomorrow, an end-of-season event for the patrons. It’s usually members-only but I’m sure I can get you on the list for one night,” Ben flashed him a theatrically conspiratorial smile, “I’ll be at the hotel all day tomorrow so we could even drive in together. How about it, Hux?.”

Hux nodded in agreement before Ben farewelled him and dashed off with his phone pressed to his ear. Left sitting alone at the table, he halfheartedly pushed around the food on his plate before calling Phel to come pick him only an hour since being dropped off.

 *****

 “Hey, your lunch ended sooner than I expected. Was everything okay?” Phel peered at him from the driver’s seat, head cocked in equal parts curiosity and concern. Hux clenched his jaw as he climbed into the car.

“Yes, the person I was having lunch with just had to leave early. Anyway, we should head back to the hotel. No point milling about in town.”

Picking up on his client’s sour mood, Phel turned to face him before beginning gently.

“You still have some time before you have to get back, right? We could check out the pier if you’d like?”

Hux nodded slowly. All thoughts of avoiding Phel were tossed aside. After all, Hux reasoned to himself, at least now the day wouldn’t be a complete waste.

 *****

Hux tried to sit as still as he could, only occasionally stealing glances at the bustling activity around him. Shrieking children chased seagulls, couples ambled down the pier and Phel stood in front of the ice cream cart up ahead, chatting with the attendant before collecting two cones. He hurried back to the artist’s stand just as she was finishing up the drawing. He looked from the easel to Hux, eyes creased at the edges in a smile. After Hux paid the artist, Phel led him to a secluded bench on the far end of the pier where Hux got his first proper look at the drawing.

“Do my sideburns really look like _that_?”

“It’s a caricature,” the young man reassured him, nibbling at his cone, “it’s supposed to be exaggerated,”  

Hux hummed in consideration before tucking the drawing into his pocket. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, taking in the view of the ocean as they ate. After a few moments, Phel turned to him once more, an unreadable expression covering his face.

“I wanted to thank you for buying my ticket at the aquarium yesterday. And for the video you took. My little sisters loved it. Ever since our parents died there hasn’t been much money to go around for sightseeing, even with all the odd jobs I took. I felt bad about going without them, but I didn’t want you to think I was ungrateful,”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to thank me,” replying stiffly, Hux turned over the details about Phel’s home life in his mind, eager to shift the conversation and bring back the young man’s usual cheerfulness.

“This is the best vanilla ice cream I’ve ever had,” he offered lamely, internally berating himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Luckily, Phel seemed content to dedicate the conversation to ice cream, of all things. Glancing over to him, Hux noticed a curious expression on Phel’s face, as if the younger man was trying to hold back a smile. And failing.

“What?”

“You’re going to think it’s dumb,”

“So? Come on, Phel, you can’t just say that and expect me not to be curious,”

“Okay, okay! So when I was younger, my sisters and I would sometimes watch people eating ice cream here and try to guess their personality from what flavour they chose. And I was just thinking about how you’re definitely _not_ vanilla,”

“And why’s that?” Hux smiled despite himself, willing to indulge the other man in this game.

“Vanilla’s a classic. I guess it’s universally liked, but it’s pretty bland,”

“And I’m not universally liked, am I?”

“What? No! It’s just-”

“Only teasing, Phel. Go on,”

“Honestly? I think you’d be pistachio,”

“Hmm?”

“It’s smooth and just a tad sweet. The sweetness isn’t obvious at first. It’s a bit of an acquired taste, sure, but sophisticated,”

“In that case you’re definitely lemondrop,”

“Huh?”

“Definitely sweet, but with a tartness that gives it personality. And of course, bright and sunny,”

Phel laughed, leading Hux to join him. The two sat on the bench, Hux’s disappointment in his lunch with Ben all but forgotten as he and Phel chatted against the backdrop of the bustling pier. With his ice cream almost finished, Phel tipped his head back to tip the now-liquid mixture into his mouth. When he lowered his hand to finish off the cone, Hux smirked at the splodge of strawberry ice cream on the tip of his nose.

“What is it?” Phel frowned,

“Here,”

Without thinking, Hux reached out and cupped the younger man’s face, swiping his thumb gently over the tip of his nose. Phel’s eyes shot open in surprise and Hux felt his face warm beneath his fingertips. His hand remained on Phel’s face for a few moments as neither man moved away. Instead of dropping it, Hux leaned in closer to brush his lips against Phel’s. The younger man made a small sound of surprise but soon recovered enough to press back, his hands snaking up to clutch at Hux’s waist. Hux brought a second hand to Phel’s face, gently pulling him closer as he flicked his tongue against his lips. The smaller man sighed, inviting Hux to drag their tongues against each other. He drowned in the taste of him, made even sweeter by the flavour of the ice cream.

Feeling lightheaded, Phel broke the kiss to catch his breath. Instead of pulling away, the younger man pressed his forehead against Hux’s, lightly nuzzling his nose as they shared breaths. After a few moments, Hux drew back. His eyes raked over the younger man’s face, drinking in the still-flush cheeks and bright eyes that accompanied the shy smile.

They sat on the bench for a while longer, Hux eventually untangling himself from Phel’s grip to sit back with his arm wrapped around the smaller man’s shoulders. When the time came to return to the hotel Hux gently prompted them towards the car, hands occasionally brushing as they made their way down the pier.

 *****

Back in his room, Hux stared out the open window. Clutching his phone tightly, he pointedly ignored the message in front of him. Quashing his annoyance at being proven wrong, he finally tapped out a quick response and turned it off before the recipient could reply.

**_Phasma:_ ** _Hey Tage. Sorry about earlier :( Forget what I said about the driver, I was being dumb and didn’t mean anything by it. Talk to me when you can._

**_Hux:_ ** _I kissed him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it.

Between Phel’s absence and the promise of an extravagant evening at the Marina Del Sol, Hux spent most of the following day lounging in his room; reading his book and replying to emails. Aside from the minor stress from either answering or deflecting Phasma’s never-ending questions about ‘The Kiss’, as she’d come to call it, he was thankful for the opportunity to take some time to unwind from the hectic past few days.

When it was time to get dressed for the soirée, Hux was glad he’d had the foresight to pack a formal outfit, despite the incredulous looks and snorts of derision Phasma had sent his way. As simple as the navy blue tuxedo was, the black accents and tie brought the look together, making it-

_Sophisticated. As Phel would put it._

He had just fixed the gelled strands of his hair when Ben knocked on his door. With one final look into the mirror, he clicked the clasp of his wristwatch into place and strode over to greet him. Ben was dressed in sharp grey suit and leather dress shoes, his long hair styled to perfection and a crooked smile clear on his face. Hux could tell that when the time came to make their entrance, they would make an arresting pair.

As they made their way into the foyer, Hux caught sight of Leia talking intently with a tanned, curly-haired man at the front desk. Beside the desk was a poster for the hotel’s End of Season Party propped up on an easel. The man looked up at the sound of their footsteps, eyes landing on Ben with a grin.

“Looking sharp, Benny! Can we expect something similar at the E.O.S party tomorrow? We’re just tweaking some last-minute details now.”

“What’s this about, Leia?” a scowl was threatening to peek through, “I didn’t know there’d be a planning meeting for this.”

“It was a last minute decision, Ben, and I didn’t want to bother you. Especially with Snoke’s event tonight. You don’t need to worry, though, Poe and I have it under control.”

Ben marched over to the desk, slotting himself between Leia and Poe to continue his conversation with his mother. Shrugging good-naturedly despite the odd turn of events, Poe ambled over to where Hux was standing near the poster.

“Hi. The name’s Poe Dameron. I’m the concierge.”

“Hux. I’m staying here for the week.”

“A belated welcome on my part! Will we be seeing you at the ‘End Of Season’ party tomorrow?”

Hux hesitated. He’d received the flyers and recalled Leia mentioning it in passing once, but had no intention of actually going. Apparently this moment of hesitation was all Poe needed to pounce.

“You wouldn’t be an island newbie, would you?” if it were at all possible, Poe seemed to become even more enthusiastic at Hux’s reluctant nodding, “It’s settled then! My reputation as a concierge depends on you leaving the island with the fond memory of experiencing a genuine E.O.S celebration.”

Hux nodded idly, already shuffling through the myriad of excuses he could use to keep the over-zealous concierge’s disappointment to a minimum. Before he could commit to an appropriately devastating cop-out, an unexpected thought shot straight out of his mouth, bypassing the route through his brain entirely.

“Do guests ever bring someone that isn’t staying at this hotel?”

Surprisingly, it was Leia who answered him, turning away from her quietly seething son with a curious expression on her face.

“We don’t usually allow it, but, these days, the more the merrier.” she regarded him with an amusement that was bordering on mischievous, “Especially if your plus one is a sweet young man well overdue for a break. And a friend of the hotel’s to boot.”

Hux gaped at the hotel owner, a flush rising in his cheeks.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he managed to respond. Though, by then, Leia had turned back to the desk, shuffling through some files as Poe looked between the two of them with a baffled expression. With a curt nod of farewell in their direction, Hux hurried towards Ben.

*****

After several glasses of champagne, Hux was beginning to ease into the glittering atmosphere of the party. As predicted, he and Ben had turned heads upon entering the large white tent set on the trimmed lawns, with some gazes lingering a little too long on the redheaded newcomer. Ben was the perfect companion, introducing him to many of the club’s patrons at the beginning before drifting off to let him mingle on his own. Hux found himself getting by with his knowledge of old warships and rarely struggled to keep the conversation going. In fact, the only time he found himself missing Ben’s presence was when he’d been cornered by an overly tanned, overly drunk young woman practically draping herself across him.

After making his escape, Hux spied Ben at the far side of the tent and rushed over to join him. The taller man was in his element, dazzling a group of patrons with his charm as he recalled a story from his youth. Hux stood towards the edge of the group, occasionally catching details about a boating adventure with his father, though his mind often drifted. It was during one of these lapses in concentration that Hux’s ears pricked at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Champagne, madam?”

Hux followed the rich, silky tone of that voice and, sure enough, there on the edge of a group older patrons stood Phel. He was dressed in the white shirt and black waistcoat of a server’s uniform, complete with a black satin bowtie. The younger man’s hair was slicked back and he stood tall, holding a half-full tray of champagne flutes as he flashed a brilliant smile to the guests.

Hux turned back to his own group, fighting through the surprise of seeing Phel- no matter how giddy it made him feel- in an attempt to decide the best course of action. Before the plan was even half-formed in his head, Hux was jolted back to the present by the firm weight of Ben’s hand on his arm. The taller man had placed his hand there to draw Hux into the conversation, which wouldn’t have been a problem, if Phel hadn’t chosen that exact moment to approach their group.

“Champagne?”

Not only was the tone of Phel’s voice now flat, his face was free of the smile that graced it only moments before. Ben’s hand had been on his arm for only a few seconds, but the way Phel’s eyes were trained on it, it may as well still be stuck there. Once his tray was empty, Phel turned on his heel before quickly ducking away to the bar.

Excusing himself from the group, Hux strolled over to the empty bar where Phel was loading up a tray with his back turned to the party.

“Isn’t this a surprise? I take it this was why you weren’t free today?” Hux could tell that his light teasing didn’t have its intended impact. Phel’s shoulders stiffened but he made no move to face him, still filling the tray with champagne flutes.

“My friend asked me yesterday to cover her shift with the catering company. I had no idea where until this morning. You look like you’re doing okay, though,” Phel finally turned around, jerking his head in the direction of Ben and his companions. “Didn’t know you two were close. I guess your lunch went better than expected.”

Hux could only stare blankly at Phel’s terse reply. He’d relied on Phel being kept unaware of his impromptu meeting with Ben. He tried to remind himself that he didn’t owe the younger man an explanation.

And yet.

“It’s true, he did invite me to make up for leaving early yesterday. But, that’s all.” Hux held his palms up in defense and continued with a sly smile, “Besides, I’ve got my sights set on another handsome local.”

At the withering look Phel sent his way, Hux decided to change tactics.

“Snoke’s set to give a speech in fifteen minutes. Meet me inside and maybe I can show you instead?”

Phel’s eyes widened once the words registered.

“Are you tipsy?” The younger man tilted his head as he contemplated Hux, suspicion bleeding through his words.

“This isn’t the champagne talking,” Hux was quick to reassure him.

Granted, it wouldn’t hurt to blame the alcohol for the slight note of desperation in his voice.

Phel spared a furtive look to the rest of the party. Despite the din around them, he seemed genuinely surprised that no one had heard them. Turning back to Hux, the younger man scrunched his eyebrows together in deep concentration. Hux had to bite back a smile: the man was adorable.

If the way Phel’s eyes flicked over his body- appreciating the fit of his tux- was anything to go by, Hux could already guess what his answer would be. When Phel finally responded, his voice was hushed to a whisper.

“Okay. But not near the lobby. Go upstairs and wait in the left hallway.”

Hux swiped a glass off Phel’s tray and lifted it to his lips to hide his grin. The younger man went back into the fray, weaving through groups of guests with effortless ease. Hux remained at the bar, taking a moment to admire the view afforded by the tight black pants of Phel’s uniform before heading inside.

*****

“What took you so long?” Hux was beginning to wonder if Phel had decided to back out when the younger man finally strode up to him. With everyone’s attention on the party outside, the building was deserted. It had left him to wander the halls without the risk of running into someone.

“Sorry! The boss wanted me to help prep the dessert course. Anyway, we’d better be quick. I think there’s a supply closet nearby?”

“A supply closet? As much as I like your eagerness, I managed to find a better option while I was waiting.”

Without another word, Hux led them man further into the hallway, passing several doors before settling on one at the end of the hall. He opened the door to reveal a spacious function room. Elegant settees lined the walls, leaving the rest of the room bare except for a few antique wooden coffee tables. In the corner stood a grand piano, gleaming black and polished to a shine. Clearly this room was reserved for Snoke’s more intimate gatherings.

Hux ventured in, indulging in how his shoes sunk into the plush carpeting before turning to a less-than-enthusiastic Phel. The dark-haired man was practically vibrating with nervousness.

“This place looks important. Someone could come in. And… and I have to get back soon.”

“In that case,” Hux coaxed him away from the door, closing it firmly behind them before whispering in his ear, “we should probably get started.”

Hux crashed their lips together, bringing his hands to the server’s waist to pull him closer. Phel responded with just as much fervour, craning his neck upwards in an attempt to taste as much of Hux as he could. When they broke apart, the young man’s pupils had grown wide with lust. From the hungry look Phel gave him from from beneath his eyelashes, it appeared that his prior worries were the furthest thing from his mind.

As if to prove this, the younger man pushed Hux until his back was settled firmly against the wall. Phel kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip before trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth to his neck. Hux palmed Phel’s ass through the trousers of his uniform, giving it a rough squeeze that had the younger man drawing back from the crook of his neck with a gasp.

After a few moments of grinding against each other, Hux brought Phel’s hand to his crotch, rubbing it against the hardening bulge.

“What are you going to do about this?”

Phel grinned and drew in for a languid kiss as he undid Hux’s pants to free his cock. The dark-haired man sunk to his knees and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. He followed with kittenish licks, kissing and teasing the tip with his hand stroking the base. Hux exhaled loudly, stuck between enjoying the feel of Phel’s tongue on him and wanting to urge the man to take him fully into his mouth. When the teasing became too much, he grabbed the back of Phel’s head and slowly pushed forward.

Hux bit his lip at the sensation of Phel’s mouth as he became enveloped in the wet heat. The younger man soon began sucking in earnest. His hands were planted on Hux’s hips, his head bobbing back and forth at a steady pace that soon had Hux groaning his name.

After a few moments, Hux slid out entirely to allow Phel to catch his breath. He gripped his cock, dragging the head over Phel’s rosy lips and smearing them with spit and precome. Phel pushed his hands away impatiently and took him inside his mouth once more. This time he relaxed his jaw and swallowed his cock, deepthroating him in earnest. Hux couldn’t last much longer and before long, came hard down the other man’s throat with a groan. He gripped Phel’s hair, hands tightening as his body bent over the kneeling form in front of him.

Phel gave one last tentative lick to the tip of his cock before pulling back to drag the back of his hand across his mouth. He rested his cheek against Hux’s thigh, his breath tickling the freckled skin as he knelt there panting. Hux’s grip on the ebony tresses slackened and he twisted his fingers in the curls as he came down from the peak of his pleasure.

Hux pried Phel off him gently and righted himself once more. He eased the smaller man up and led him to one of the the setees, patting his lap with a smile when Phel looked at him quizzically.

“Sit here.”

Phel was eager to obey and had barely settled against him before Hux began undoing his trousers. He lavished attention on the younger man’s neck, kissing it and nosing at the soft hair that curled at the nape. Hux made quick work of unwrapping the layers of Phel’s uniform. Once he’d unfastened the waistcoat, he moved onto the buttons of his shirt, undoing all but the top two.

The sight of Phel drew hum of approval from deep within Hux’s core. Pliant in his lap. Bare from his torso to his crotch. Nestled in the layers of fabric Hux had carelessly pushed aside in his fervour. His back was pressed firmly against Hux’s chest, betraying every shiver and hitch of his breath.

Hux began with slow, soft strokes. He coaxed the smaller man to hardness with touches that were barely satisfying. In retaliation for the prior teasing, one hand fondled his cock at a torturously slow pace while the other roved up Phel’s torso, grabbing and squeezing at the soft muscles beneath. The hand travelled up to Phel's face, turning it to face him so that Hux could claim the parted lips in a kiss.

After a few moments of gentle teasing, Phel became restless. Writhing in his lap, the younger man pulled his lips away from Hux’s and whispered a single word into the corner of his mouth.

“Please.”

The plea went straight to Hux’s cock. He splayed a hand over Phel’s chest and pulled the smaller man even closer. His other hand quickened its pace, stroking hard and twisting in a way that had Phel gasping. Soon the gasps gave way to deep moans, with their reverberations travelling through Phel’s chest and straight into the palm of Hux’s hand.

When Phel came, it was with a choked sob that accompanied the tensing of his muscles. Hux stroked him through his orgasm. Finally, Phel’s bucking and writhing ceased, leaving him boneless and slack while Hux swirled light patterns into his abdomen.

After a few moments of laying against him, Phel tucked himself back into his pants before pushing himself off Hux’s lap and making his way over to the piano. The redhead remained seated. His eyes following the server as he attempted to right his himself into some semblance of order.

“How do I look?” Phel kept his gaze fixed on his reflection in the piano’s sleek surface while he fiddled with his clothes. The question drew a snort from the seated man.

“Like you left during the middle of your shift to blow someone,” Hux eased himself off the settee and made his way over to Phel, who had chosen to ignore him in favour of fussing with his hair.

“Relax. By now everyone’s too far gone to notice.”

Hux tucked back a stray curl before cupping the other man’s cheek. Tracing circles over his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, he felt Phel’s nervousness begin to dissipate at the soothing touch.

A firm kiss found its way to Phel’s lips before the young man hurried back to the party.

*****

After a fireworks display had signalled the end of the evening, most of the patrons returned to their hotels, many of them beyond the respectable level of inebriation. Hux could count himself in this category with the total number of drinks consumed being unclear after the fourth glass. As he waited for Ben in the lobby, he caught sight of Phel fumbling with his keys. Hux hurried towards him. In his haste- and, if he was being honest with himself, his drunken stumbling- he knocked aside a chair, wincing at the grating sound it made as it dragged against the floor.

“Hey,” Hux drawled as he sidled up to Phel. The younger man looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of him. With all his duties complete, Phel had his coat slung over his arm and was ready to head home for the night.

“Oh, hey. I thought you'd gone home.”

“You know, if you're done here, you could come back to the hotel with me. I’d like to see you wearing _just_ the bowtie.” Hux smirked as he crowded the smaller man. To his surprise, Phel placed a hand firmly on his chest and pulled back to meet his gaze.

“Hux, I don't think that's a good idea right now,” his tone was laced with a gentle concern that made Hux’s stomach turn, “I had fun tonight, but you look like you could use some rest.”

Hux could only reply with a weak ‘oh’; unsure of whether he felt more disappointed or embarrassed at Phel’s rejection. He was saved from having to respond by the arrival of two men, a stocky redhead and a gangly blond. Both dressed in similar uniforms to Phel’s. The redhead’s gaze immediately shifted to Phel’s hand, still pressed against Hux’s chest. He didn’t bother hiding his suspicious frown as he stared Hux down.

“Everything okay, Phel? Do you need Than and I to wait here for you?”

“I’m fine, Rodi. You guys can head to the car, I’ll meet you there.” Phel shot him a reassuring smile, though the other man’s eyes were still fixed on Hux. Even the blonde, who had hung back with a look of affected boredom on his face, now glanced over in concern. Although the redhead seemed unconvinced that Hux didn’t pose a threat to his friend, he and the blonde soon left for Phel’s car. But not without a final glance back in their direction.

Phel turned back to Hux, worry etched onto his face as he regarded the taller man.

“I’m carpooling some of my friends now. Did you need a lift back to the hotel?”

“It's okay. I’m going home with Ben.” The implication behind his phrasing wasn’t lost on Phel. While Hux had little patience for the smaller man’s pity, he took no pleasure in how Phel tensed at the mention of Ben’s name.

“Oh. Sure. Goodnight, Hux. I'll see you tomorrow, right?”

Hux responded with a noncommittal grunt, already turning away to look for Ben as he mumbled a half-slurred ‘goodnight’ in Phel’s direction.

On the ride back to the hotel, Hux had slumped back into the passenger seat. While he was usually grateful for Ben’s attempts to fill the silence with light conversation, he now found the man’s incessant chatter tedious.

Once inside his room, Hux dragged his feet to his bed, only taking so much time as to remove his shoes and untuck his shirt before collapsing onto the mattress. Mercifully, he was left with only a few moments to mull over the disastrous end to the evening before surrendering to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Outfit references:**   
>  [Hux](https://media.gq.com/photos/56046dd0bfd713e857b2c67c/master/pass/Black-Tie-07.jpg)   
>  [Phel](https://perfecttux.com/image/catalog/Vests/Hospitality/2400-black.jpg)   
>  [Ben](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/85/48/d285485436b28839c7007f3498bd0190.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

Hux tried to adjust to the glare of his tablet as it powered up. The curtains were drawn shut and he was seated cross-legged on the floor, hidden away from the harsh light of the newly-risen sun. Now dressed comfortably in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, he took a gulp from the glass of water next to him and savoured the way the cool liquid travelled down his throat, taking with it the bitter taste that clung to the back of his tongue.

Upon opening the messaging app on his tablet, he was relieved to see the bright blue circle next to Phasma’s name. She was online. His finger hovered over the ‘call’ symbol before moving to the ‘video call’ option next to it.

They hadn’t scheduled a video call, meaning Hux would have to shoulder her suspicion once she picked up, but the need to see her face was too overwhelming. The force of it rivaled even that of the headache that was trying to split his brain in two.

“Tage?” The screen filled with Phasma’s reassuring presence. Wearing charcoal-grey activewear and a worried frown, she inspected what she could make out of him in the dim light of the hotel room, “Tage? Is everything okay?”

Hux winced and moved to lower the volume.

“I’m hungover, Phas. A little quieter, please.”

“Sorry,” her tone softened now that she was certain he was more or less in one piece, physically.

Hux found himself easing into her gentle tone. He wanted to attribute it to his weariness, but the simple truth was that Phasma’s kindness was easier to bear than most people’s. His mind helpfully dredged up memories of Phel’s own kind treatment for comparison, only to have them nudged aside in favour of glaring at the screen. After gaining and losing the companionship of one of the few people since Phasma who’d had the patience to look past his cold exterior, he found himself wanting to forget their similarities.

“You look terrible. What happened?”

“I just…” he reached out to the glass next to him, the next gulp of water drowning his stubborn pride, “I miss home. And you. Look, last night was bad, and it wasn’t even the first thing to go wrong this week. I just think this entire thing was a mistake.”

As mundane as Phasma found his life, Hux appreciated the stability that came with work, a few close friends and a space to call his own. To expect him to flourish after so drastic a change had been naive of her. He decided that being thrown in the deep end was an act of unintentional cruelty on her part- something he could forgive, ultimately, but a worrying display of her lack of judgement all the same.

“I don’t get it. You’ve been so happy these past few days, even after the booking trouble at the start,” Phasma sighed, grasping at prior anecdotes in her exasperation, “And what about Phel? You sounded like you really liked him.”

The fact that Hux had been anticipating Phel coming up in this conversation did nothing to keep his shoulders from stiffening at hearing his name.

“He...it...I…” he shook his head, laughing bitterly at the words that couldn’t begin to describe the damage he’d done.

Phasma’s expression softened a little more as realisation washed over her features.

“This is about him isn’t it? Come on, Tage, I promise it’ll be better if you tell me.”

Hux emptied the glass of water before launching into his recollection of last night’s events. Phasma’s expression grew from attentive to outright gleeful when he mentioned stealing Phel away from his job, only to settle on poorly concealed shock when he arrived at the part where he’d embarrassed himself in front of Phel and his friends.

“Well…” Phasma cleared her throat. With the end of his past relationships lacking any fanfare at all, she was no doubt stunned by the current situation, “what are you going to do now?”

“The season’s ending today so I was thinking of catching the ferry back home tomorr-”

“No, I mean about Phel,”

“What about him?”

“You’re not even going to talk to him?”

“Well, I won’t be seeing him today,” he replied defensively “I already told him to take the day off.”

It had been the first thing he’d done after waking up. Hux had braved the glare of his phone screen to tap out a short, blunt message with his eyes half-shut. He’d then shut it off and shoved his face back into the pillow, his exhaustion dragging him back to sleep.

“So let me get this straight, you’re avoiding him after brushing him off last night. You haven’t apologised or even mentioned what happened-”

“Phas-”

“ _And_ , the next time he’s going to see you is when you tell him to drop you off at the pier. After you cut your holiday short so you can _go home and never have to see him again_?”

“I… uh...,” eyeing Phasma’s incredulous stare, Hux decided against telling her that he’d considered taking a taxi to the pier instead, “what if he doesn’t want to see me?” he offered weakly.

“Armitage,” Phasma didn’t bother hiding her disapproval, “remember I’m only going easy on you right now because of how miserable you look,” despite her words, she made it clear that she would not tolerate his wallowing any further.

“Even if he’s angry at you for how you handled last night- which, you know, would be perfectly reasonable- you owe the poor kid an apology, at least.”

Hux nodded slowly, awash with the kind of remorse that seemed intent on drowning him.

“I know, and I’ll get to that. But he’ll be better off without me around, Phasma. Letting things get this far was a mistake and keeping my distance is the only way to fix it now.”

Phasma’s lips pursed, unconvinced as she was by Hux’s intentions. He braced himself for a lecture, only to receive a puzzling response.

“Just...just think about what I said, Tage. Do what you need to do- eat breakfast, or get some rest, or _something_. But, it’s obvious you still have some things to work through.”

Hux wondered whether Phasma could sense his skepticism. Regardless, he took the cue to end the call there, and prepared to catch the final half-hour of the breakfast service after saying goodbye. The conversation with Phasma had only added to the roiling mass of emotions stewing within him, leaving a heady mix of confusion and guilt to rise to the surface.

*****

After a hearty breakfast and yet another nap, Hux was relieved to feel the ache in his head begin to ebb away. With nothing to do for the rest of the day, he was determined to fill the remaining hours by packing his bags for an early checkout the next morning. He had just started packing away his formal outfit when he was startled by the sound of a knock at the door.

“The room doesn't need cleaning, thanks.” he called out idly, convinced it was just housekeeping making a late visit.

“Hux? It’s me.”

_No. No. No. NO._

“Phel, didn’t you get my text?” In his shock, the question came out more forcefully than he’d intended, causing him to wince when the younger man hurried to placate him.

“I did. But your friend who hired me, Gwen, called a little while ago. She said you needed to see me? And that you couldn’t answer your phone right now, so I should go up to your room?”

“Phel, I’m really sorry but she was mistaken. I apologise for you having to come out here- and I’ll make sure you get the day’s fare for it- but this just isn’t a good time.”

Hux watched the shadow under the door shift as Phel moved away. He was intent on calling Phasma to make his displeasure clear, only to be brought back to the present by the telltale thud of Phel’s back settling against the door as he sat down.

“Hux, what’s going on? Is this because of last night? If it is, then I’m sorry, but the last thing I want is for you to avoid me.”

“You...you have nothing to apologise for, Phel.”

“Then, whatever it is, can we talk about it?” the younger man’s tone baffled him, being entirely free of anger as it was.

“You still want to talk?”

“Just...check your messages.”

Hux fished his phone out of pocket. His eyes scanned the series of texts in search of an explanation to Phel’s behaviour.

 **_Dopheld Mitaka:_ ** _Hey Hux. Sorry to hear you’re not up for sightseeing today but hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow?  
_ **_Dopheld Mitaka:_ ** _Also could you call or text me back when you get this? I tried calling but it went straight to voicemail. Just wanted to make sure you’re alright :-)_

After reading over the messages again, he sat down with his back pressed to the door, mirroring Phel’s position. Hux had expected the other man’s animosity- distaste, even- and now, to be faced with understanding, no, _concern_. It left him unsure of how to proceed.

“I thought you’d be mad.” He began tentatively.

“I was. Not because of what you did at the party. Well...not for long anyway…” Phel sighed. His irritation appeared to stem from a sudden inability to voice his frustrations, rather than by Hux’s own doing.

“Hux, I know you feel bad about it, okay? I get that you weren't really yourself and it was a mistake. I understand that, truly. But what I don’t understand is why you’re shutting me out because of one stupid mistake.”

Phel hesitated. When he finally continued, his voice was small, though it did nothing to mask the pain that rang through each word.

“If this is about you and Ben, then I guess it wouldn’t be any of my business...but I’d still prefer to hear it from you if we weren’t going to see each other around anymore.”

“What? Phel, no, Ben and I are just friends. There wasn’t, and isn’t going to be, anything between the two of us,” Hux closed his eyes and rest his head against the door with a sigh, “I don’t want you to be unhappy, Phel. If being around me is only going to upset you, then clearly I’m better off keeping my distance.” he’d said it more to himself than to the man on the other side of the door, which made it all the more surprising when Phel answered with an incredulous laugh.

“And you never thought to ask me about this?” Phel let out a deep sigh, “Hux, I _like_ spending time with you. If I didn’t, _I’d_ be the one avoiding _you_. Listen, I’m not going to start hating you just because you acted like an idiot when you were drunk, but I do have a problem with you closing yourself off without any explanation because you’re convinced it’ll make me feel better. Especially, when it’s doing the exact opposite.”

Hux was silent in the face Phel’s admission. It had opened his eyes to a great many things, including the absurdity of their current arrangement: sitting back on either side of the hotel room door- with one of them seated in an often-used corridor- facing away from each other as Hux was about to make his long-overdue apology.

“Phel, stand up. I still owe you an apology and I’m not going to say sorry through a door.”

Moving aside to let Phel in, Hux let his gaze settle on the half-hopeful, half-quizzical look on the younger man’s face. Now that he was backed against the wall with no means of escaping, Hux felt the giddiness that often accompanied being in Phel’s presence shrivel into a clump of nervous apprehension.

“I’m so sorry, Phel. For last night and, especially, for how I acted afterwards. You didn’t deserve any of it and I hope that you can forgive me.”

Phel afforded him a small smile before reaching up to kiss him. He leaned back after the too-quick press of lips, more relaxed than Hux had seen him in a while and making him feel all the more guilty for it.

“It’s okay, Hux.”

“Really?”

Phel answered by pulling him into a another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Hux pressed back, quickly overcoming the initial surprise to grip Phel’s shoulder with one hand, while the other found itself cupping the side of the smaller man’s face. Phel’s arms circled his waist, grinning into the kiss at the redhead’s show of affection.

When they broke apart, Phel lay his head against Hux’s chest and nuzzled it with a content sigh.

“It’s a shame you had to waste an entire day inside because of all this.” the smaller man mumbled into his shirt. The comment drew a snort from Hux.

“With the hangover I had this morning, it's not like I would’ve been the best of company,” he absent-mindedly played with Phel’s hair while an idea wormed its way into his mind “and I wouldn’t say the day’s been a _complete_ waste just yet. There’s still something I’d like to do.”

*****

“Poe looked...unusually happy to see you.”

The concierge grinned from the other end of the dining hall as Hux entered, his eyes widening when Phel followed closely behind. Next to him, a bemused Leia nodded in greeting.

“I wasn’t going to bother with this at first, but I _may_ have had a change of heart when Leia told me you could come too.” Phel chuckled in disbelief. The younger man’s attention soon drifted to the scene around them as he drank in the bustle of the hotel’s End of Season celebration.

Despite the hotel’s struggling guest count, the room was comfortably cosy, with most of the remaining guests making an appearance. The tables has been removed, leaving an open space for mingling, and, for the first time during Hux’s stay, all the chandeliers were lit, bathing the partygoers in their warm glow. The end result, was a casual, intimate affair, quite unlike Snoke’s party the night before. Hux welcomed the change of pace, happy to wind down in the company of someone as bright as the evening was turning out to be.  

“How about I go and get us some drinks?” Phel asked.

“I’ll go,” Hux answered, his voice teasing, “it’s only fair since you were the one serving drinks all last night.”

He made his way over to the bar, expecting to find Phel chatting with Leia, or, knowing how sociable he was, any one of the other guests when he got back. To his surprise, the younger man was right where he’d left him. Only now, he was being cornered by a glowering Ben.

“Ben,” the taller man seemed to shiver at the ice in his tone as Hux moved to Phel’s side. After handing the younger man his drink, Hux stared up at Ben, letting his arched eyebrow and puzzled annoyance speak for itself.

“Hux, I’m sorry if it wasn’t clear enough, but this event is for guests only. He-”

“Phel’s here as my guest,” Hux’s eyes held Ben’s gaze, even as his hand moved to rest on the small of Phel’s back, “I asked Leia about plus ones just yesterday, and she was more than happy to have him here.”

His tone was light. It could even have been mistaken for friendly, if it weren’t for the underlying challenge in his words. Although it was unlikely that Ben would disregard Leia’s own approval, Hux prepared himself for the possibility of a heated response by nudging Phel in the direction of the bar to deal with Ben on his own.

When he turned back to the taller man, Hux was met with humourless laughter.

 _"Him_? Seriously?” Ben sneered. “Oh, don’t worry, Hux, I won’t kick him out. But I have to admit, this is pretty disappointing; a man like you could do so much better than that dumb twink.”

The glare that flashed over Hux’s face was only visible for a second, yet the sight of it caused Ben’s smirk to falter all the same. When Hux finally responded, it was with a detached coolness that betrayed nothing of the sizzling anger stewing in the pit of his belly.

“Well, seeing as he’s going to stay, there’s clearly nothing left to discuss here. I’d rather not waste the rest of my evening, so if you’ll excuse me,” he brushed passed the other man, his eyes trained on the dark-haired figure staring anxiously from the bar, “I don't want to keep my _date_ waiting.”

“Hey, is everything okay?” Phel bit his lip as his gaze flicked towards Ben, who was still rooted to the spot where Hux had left him. “You said that Leia was fine with me being here. Maybe we should go somewhere else if it's not okay?”

Hux smiled down at him, intent on reassuring himself, as well as Phel, with the promise of a pleasant end to the evening.

“The only thing that’s not okay is the fact that we’ve been here for almost an hour, and you still haven’t tried the chef’s mini quiches.”

The confusion that clouded Phel’s face only grew as Hux snaked an arm around his shoulders. Once he’d overcome the initial surprise, the smaller man leaned into his side and shyly curved an arm around his waist. Hux matched Phel’s grin with one of his own before leading him to the buffet table.

If the sulking figure of Ben Solo was positioned in the perfect spot to witness all of this, then that was his own problem. Hux could, however, accept some responsibility for the thin-lipped scowl he shot the glaring man before turning back to continue his conversation with Phel.

More importantly, he would _gladly_ take responsibility for the way the younger man clung to his side, pressing their bodies together as if he loathed every inch of space between them.

*****

After the last of the flickering sparks from the fireworks faded into the night sky, the hotel’s guests filed back inside. They chattered amongst themselves, some choosing to retire to their rooms while others continued the celebration in the dining hall. Once Phel had said his goodbyes to Leia and the others, Hux offered to escort him back to his car.

“Did you have fun tonight?”

Hux’s hand had once again found its way to the small of Phel’s back as they walked the short distance to the parked car. Even without Ben around to witness the gesture, he could appreciate simply being able to have his hands on the younger man.

“Absolutely! I actually found myself enjoying it after the beginning. It was nice to talk to Leia and the others and to see the hotel from a guest’s perspective. Thank you, Hux.”

When they reached the car, Phel stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. To even try and resist the impish smile that awaited him once Phel’s heels touched the ground would have been laughably futile, so Hux matched his companion’s playfulness by gripping his waist and wresting him onto the hood of the car.

The small huff of surprise barely made it through Phel’s lips before Hux closed the distance and drank it in. Unlike the gentle kiss they’d shared in his room, this heated press of lips soon had Phel’s legs wrapping around his thighs. An arm slung around Hux’s shoulders pulled him even closer. At this angle, the height difference had him bending over and enclosing the smaller man in his embrace.

Clinging to his neck and held steady by Hux’s grip on his waist, Phel seemed to yield to the insistent press of the redhead’s lips. Hux covered that rosy mouth with his own and found little resistance when his tongue pushed against it. The heat that rose from where his skin met Phel’s made him forget the chill of the night air altogether. When they finally pulled away, their panting breaths mingled in a fog.

Once his breathing had slowed, Phel leaned back on his palms to meet Hux’s gaze.

“So should I expect Leia to tell me that you’ve already checked out when I come to pick you up tomorrow?”

From the teasing drawl of his voice, Hux wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the slight unease that punctuated Phel’s question. The younger man had raised an eyebrow at the open suitcase and scattered clothes before in his room and, in lieu of an honest explanation, Hux had mumbled something about the possibility of having to leave sooner due to his work. Although he was at no risk of being called away early- Phasma, after all, had made sure of that- Hux could understand Phel’s concern at having the brief time they had left together cut short.

“I’m not going anywhere, Phel.”

An unspoken ‘for now’ hung in the air between them. Hux leaned in for one last kiss before Phel returned home for the night, willing away all thoughts of the fast-approaching end to his time on the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr: [@farfromsummer](http://farfromsummer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
